1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera which can easily take pictures without holding the camera by hand to get ready for taking pictures.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras (electronic cameras) are becoming widespread rapidly in recent years. This digital camera as well as a conventional camera for a silver-salt film is designed to be held by hand to get ready for taking pictures.
However, the problem with such a camera is that a user always has to hold the camera by hand so as not to lose photo opportunities, and so at least one hand is not free, which is inconvenient. This also applies to a camera-equipped cellular phone which is being widely used in recent years.
Against this background, there is a proposal on a digital camera whose mechanism is attached to gloves, avoiding inconvenience when no picture is taken and at the same time allowing the user to immediately snap pictures without losing photo opportunities (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-18443).
This proposal relates to a digital camera having a structure in which a camera lens is attached to the back of a glove, other mechanisms (battery, memory, etc.) are attached to other parts of the glove and a shutter switch is attached to a finger of the glove so as to operate the shutter switch by bending and stretching the finger.